


Sick Day

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lincoln has come down with a cold, and so Luan decides to check up on him. Drabble





	Sick Day

Lincoln heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in", he said as he laid his head back on the pillow.

"Hey Linc", Luan said as she walked into his room holding a small cup filled with a purple liquid, "I'm sorry you're sick. Mom wanted me to bring you your medicine."

Lincoln sat up, "Oh great I hate that stuff", he said as he coughed.

"I know but it'll make you better, Linky", she handed him the cup.

He drank it and then made a funny face.

Luan laughed. "Oh your face was priceless. Alright now lay back down."

She went over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Get better soon Linc. I love you".

"I love you too", Lincoln said right before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
